1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an environmental monitoring system utilizing a novel lighter-than-air aircraft having observation cameras and a water ballonet and snorkel system to provide a low altitude environmental observation platform with a security system. More particularly the invention pertains to an electrically powered lighter-than-air aircraft capable of silently hovering at low altitudes of about 5 meters (16.4 feet) to 1,500 (4,921 feet) and moving on command from one area to another to observe and track plant and animal life while providing security to the subject of the study and the novel lighter-than-air aircraft by providing an internet link to concerned subscribers and to local officials and observers.
The novel lighter-than-air aircraft includes a novel buoyancy control system for safely maintaining an untethered or detachably secured lighter-than-air aircraft in close proximity to the ground and for protecting the remote-controlled lighter-than-air airship from local weather conditions. The novel buoyancy control system includes a water ballonet in combination with a snorkel for not only controlling buoyancy but also for temporarily mooring or securing the novel low altitude lighter-than-air airship directly on the surface of a body of water larger than the airship to prevent damage to the lighter-than-air airship.
The novel lighter-than-air airship includes an anti-tethering camera connected to the airship with an anti-tethering cable for making surface and underwater observations. A second anti-tethering camera may also be attached to the end of the novel snorkel for making underwater observations in the vicinity of the snorkel. Both cameras for contacting the surface of the earth as well as cameras mounted in the novel lighter-than-air airship may be used to provide real time data and observations for an environment or ecosystem under study.
The novel lighter-than-air airship provides a dynamic study of the environment or an ecosystem by allowing an xe2x80x98on the flyxe2x80x99 definition and redefinition of the subject of the study. This xe2x80x98on the flyxe2x80x99 ability is a result of the ability of the novel lighter-than-air airship to silently hover for long periods of time at a particular location and also its ability to move with the herd or to other areas at the will of the scientists or remote observers without disturbing the wildlife while providing data and information simultaneously from both a ground and an aerial perspective.
The novel system and method of the invention also provides a security system for the environment by providing an early warning of poachers or other agents or deleterious factors on the environment by utilizing security cameras tied to the internet and local officials responsible for monitoring the environment. The data provided not only allows an instantaneous warning of immediate danger to the environment to a local monitoring station and to concerned groups through the internet but also long term data on trends and problems through a longer term analysis provided by a master monitoring station. The local and master monitoring stations can also include bidirectional communications links to allow interested local and remote observers to control cameras and move the novel lighter-than-air airship to track other problems or influences upon the studied environment or ecosystem.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Current technology available for monitoring and surveying an ecosystem, habitat or animal group consists of satellites, airplanes and ground observation. Satellite technology is not only expensive but at from about 1,400 km (868 mi) to 36,000 km (22,320 mi) above the earth satellites provide only an overall image of large ecosystems such as the Brazilian rain forest or the African savannah. Geostationary satellites are too far away to provide detailed images of smaller areas of interest such as a lion pride or poaching area.
Medium and Low Earth Orbit (MEO and LEO) satellites orbit closer to the earth and hence can provide more detailed images but they cannot provide continuous coverage because they are constantly circling the earth and only pass over a particular area of interest several times a day. Further, clouds and the heavy moisture content of the air above rain forests obscure the view of even high-resolution sensors by scattering their signals. Further, satellites are a shared resource. The technology is currently too expensive and sophisticated to be specifically configured, or deployed, to monitor just one area of interest.
Airplanes fly closer to the subject of interest and thus provide more detailed images but the noise from their engines disturbs the animals and their exhaust pollutes the environment. An airplane could be dedicated to monitor a specific area of interest but not for 24 hours a day because they have to return to their base to refuel and change crews. Further airplanes suffer the disadvantage of having to constantly move and cannot hover to monitor an area of interest. Use of airplanes or even a helicopter to monitor an area of interest would be very costly proposition, especially in the remote areas of the world where most of the ecosystems or habitats of interest are.
Ground observations, performed by scientists and volunteers, currently provides the most detailed data and images available, but it is impractical and expensive to devote large numbers of trained personnel to monitor specific areas of interest over long periods of time. Ground observations are also limited by the inability to obtain a bird""s eye view of the entire ecosystem and to define and redefine the area of study based upon a multi-point relational vantage point as can be accomplished by an airship that allows hovering over areas for extended periods of days and weeks but also allows periodic movement when desired as provided by remote-control and without the intervention of humans into the habitat. Further some ecosystems and subjects such as a rain forest canopy or lion pride are difficult and dangerous for people to monitor continuously over extended periods and others, such as a family of gorillas, may be affected by human observers.
Prior art ground surveillance and monitoring systems include Brogi, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,335 and Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,201. In Brogi, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,335 a forest fire surveillance and monitoring system having cameras and sensors are mounted on a moveable platform that allows movement over a range of positions covering 360 azimuthal degrees. In Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,201 a plurality of monitors are distributed throughout a wildlife habitat for providing information as to the location, date and time of the detection of wild game in the surveillance area.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 5,517, 201 and Brogi, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,355 do not utilize a lighter-than-air platform or a telecommunications link to the internet to protect the environment or wildlife. Further such prior art systems do not employ platforms that are moved through the environment by remote control and provide for the study of the environment simultaneously from the ground and from an elevated platform to provide a bird""s eye view of the entire area. Further such prior art does not provide for an xe2x80x98on the flyxe2x80x99 perspective of the environment to allow the redefinition of the environment as data and new relationships between the wildlife and the environment are manifested in the course of data collection.
Recently much attention has focused on the panda wildlife population. It has been recently learned from studies that logging and loss of forest connecting areas between isolated groups of pandas have reduced the dwindling reclusive panda population. This data from ground based studies might have been appreciated earlier utilizing the method and system of the invention where data from both the ground and the air are simultaneously collected. Further the method and system of the invention allows not only the collection of data for prolonged periods from one spot, but also allows the novel lighter-than-air platform to move with the wildlife without human intervention or the necessity of moving blinds or camouflaged cameras and surveillance equipment. The novel method and system of the invention in providing mobility and data from both the ground and the air provides for the flexibility of recognizing and assessing new environmental relationships and mobility to study the new environmental factors.
A number of surveillance lighter-than-air platforms have been provided in the prior art for surveillance and observation of endangered forest fire areas and coasts. In Knaupp, et al. Solar Powered Airship Oct. 5, 1993 an airship with video camera utilizing an electric motor for propulsion is provided having two ballonets for buoyancy control. In Wurst, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,205 a separate water gondola is provided in a high altitude platform and in Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,997 a tethered surveillance airship is disclosed. None of the known prior art provides a lighter-than-air platform having a water ballonet in combination with a snorkel for providing buoyancy control.
In the course of the extensive research conducted leading to the invention it was discovered that a tethered airship presented numerous problems at the low altitudes of less than 25 meters (82 feet) due to the tendency of the airship in wind to nose dive into the ground unless supported by a ground mooring pole. To solve this problem the invention employs an untethered airship designed to continually fly in a geostationary position with detachable securing means such as a snorkel and a breakaway anchor along with anti-tethering ground cables to support cameras and ground equipment.
The novel lighter-than-air platform employs one or more electric engines with propellers for silent operation, solar cells and battery or fuel cell for power, a security system and a water ballonet and snorkel combination for providing for safely securing the novel lighter-than-air platform over large ponds, lakes or other areas of water. Neither Knaupp, et al., Wurst, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,205, Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,997 nor any of the other known prior art provides a snorkel water ballonet combination for controlling buoyancy and providing for the temporary anchorage of a lighter-than-air platform.
As will be recognized snorkels have been widely used to acquire air for submarines but have not been used to anchor or acquire water for buoyancy control for lighter-than-air airships. One of the more recent submarine snorkel references is Ferguson, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,551. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,551 does not teach or suggest the novel airship snorkel combination of the invention.
Crompton U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,589 and Re 30,129 pertain to a lighter-than-air airship with a water ballonet and water scoops and wheels for providing an amphibious dirigible airship. Crompton U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,589 and Re 30,129 do not teach or suggest the use of a snorkel for allowing the airship to hover above water and maintain buoyancy control by drawing a column of water into the snorkel or providing for a smaller diameter snorkel within a snorkel to not only allow the airship to maintain an observation position above the water but also to allow the transfer of a portion of water through the smaller diameter snorkel within the snorkel into the water ballonet for reacquiring ballast and providing for buoyancy control. Further none of the prior art teaches or suggests the remote control of the airship and the remote control of buoyancy at low altitudes.
None of the known prior art provides a security system connected to the internet or provides for the combination of hovering and mobility for studying the environment. None of the known prior art provides for the flexibility of both aerial and ground based observation coupled with the ability to remotely control and move the observation platform and cameras as needed during the collection of data. None of the known prior art provides for the multi level of collection of data and the ability to redefine the environmental area of study as data and causal data links and information becomes available.
Unlike the prior art the invention pertains to an integrated system which links together via wireless communications any environment, ecosystem, habitat, or animal group with interested parties who wish to observe, monitor or study the particular ecosystem, habitat or animal group from not only the ground but also an aerial or top plan view to obtain a more complete understanding of the environment and its related links.
The interested parties may be scientists, environmentalists, children or any other person with an interest in the particular ecosystem, habitat, or animal group and hereinafter they will be referred to as subscribers. The subscribers not only obtain data from the wildlife or environment under study but also become part of the study and part of the security system for protecting the study. As part of the study, the subscribers are at times given access to control the cameras and provide input as to the scope of the study. As part of the security system the subscribers are linked by the internet to the study in a real time communications link to assist in preventing damage to the lighter-than-air observation platform and to a particular ecosystem under study.
The invention provides a system and method for the study of the environment by subscribers linked together through the internet to provide a security system for protecting the environment. The system and method of the invention provides data from both the surface of the earth and from an aerial perspective to not only assist in providing data related to the study but also to assist in identifying and including factors outside the study that may have profound impacts upon the study. These advantages are achieved by not only utilizing the internet but also an observation platform that is remotely controlled and remotely moved when necessary to track, observe and when necessary to redefine boundaries of the ecosystem.
The advantages of the invention are provided by an untethered and preferably unmanned lighter-than-air airship having, one or more electric engines with propellers for silent operation and solar cells for converting solar energy into electrical energy and one or more batteries or fuel cells for providing electrical energy. The novel lighter-than-air airship is preferably remotely controlled and includes a security system for protecting the lighter-than-air platform and for protecting the wildlife being studied. The security system also preferably includes cameras and telecommunications links to the internet to assist in maintaining the system and the wildlife studied free from unauthorized intrusion.
In the best mode the invention includes a novel lighter-than-air airship having a buoyancy control system utilizing a water ballonet and a retractable snorkel for adding water to the water ballonet and providing for the temporary anchorage of the novel lighter-than-air airship over large ponds, lakes or bodies of water. The novel retractable snorkel not only allows the novel airship to maintain an observation position above animal watering holes but also to provide for the filling of the water ballonet to allow the novel airship to be secured on the surface of the water during storms to prevent the airship from being lost by being blown away in severe storms or from being blown into trees or rocks and being torn and destroyed on the ground.
The novel lighter-than-air airship snorkel and snorkel within a snorkel not only provides the ability to anchor the airship over water in times of severe weather but also allows water to be transferred from a nearby lake, river, stream or ocean onto the novel airship for buoyancy control. This buoyancy control can be remotely controlled and the volume of the column of water in the large diameter snorkel reduced as the amount of water drawn in the small diameter snorkel and drawn into the water ballonet is increased. Once the volume of water necessary for projected buoyancy control is obtained based on projected local weather conditions the novel airship can be moved to track the studied animals from the watering location to other areas of the ecosystem.
As the day progresses water may be released from the water ballonet to maintain neutral buoyancy after the hottest part of the day. During late afternoon and evening hours most if not all of the water in the water ballonet is released as the day cools into night and ballast is no longer required. In the morning the novel airship can follow the animals to the watering location to again reacquire sufficient ballast for the next day to accommodate the heating of the day so as to prevent undue energy from being expended in maintaining the airship at a predetermined altitude by operating the electrical engines.
The novel lighter-than-air aircraft may include an underwater camera at the end of the snorkel for not only observing aquatic wildlife such as whales and dolphins but also to provide depth data of the lake or pond to prevent the bottom of the snorkel from being entangled with debris at the bottom of the lake or pond. This underwater camera at the end of the snorkel may also be detachable from the snorkel and include remote control for moving the camera underwater. The underwater camera may also include an anti-tethering cable for separating the camera from the cable if the cable becomes tangled in debris. Similarly a second cable deployable camera aboard the airship for providing data and video from the surface of dry land may include an anti-tethering cable as well as a recovery system for recovering separated cameras sonic buoys or audio listening devices such as hydrophones.
The cameras on the snorkel and on cable together with cameras disposed on the novel lighter-than-air airship provide real time observation and data to subscribers who may be scientists, environmentalists or other interested parties desiring information and data on a particular ecosystem habitat or group of animals. The real time data collected by the novel lighter-than-air aircraft is transmitted through a wireless communications station to a local station which may be a fixed ground station, mobile station or to a satellite. Preferably the real time data is transmitted to a local ground station in the vicinity of the novel lighter-than-air aircraft which also maintains remote control operation over the novel lighter-than-air aircraft. In cases where a local ground station is not practical remote control of the novel airship may be controlled by satellite.
In the best mode of the invention the system includes an internet connection to subscribers and a master control station disposed between the local station and the internet connection. The function of the master station is to collect and compact real time continuously collected data into shorter viewable segments that highlight significant events over a shorter viewing period. The master control station operates on a substantially real time mode so that internet links between the subscriber and the master control station can be used to change camera vantage points and position of the novel lighter-than-air platform substantially contemporaneously with the broadcast over the internet taking into account the differences in time zones between the subscriber and the location of the lighter-than-air platform.
The best mode of the invention also includes a security system for protecting the observation platform and the subject of the study. The security system and method of the invention in the best mode is connected to the internet so that data obtained from a data acquisition means such as security cameras can be used on a real time basis to alert local officials, park rangers and subscribers of poachers or other deleterious factors jeopardizing the study as well as the equipment used to conduct the study.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the following components are utilized:
I. A remote controlled Lighter-Than-Air (LTA) platform with data acquisition means in the form of a video, audio and data collection payload that records real time, live video and audio of the subject and collects physical and scientific measurement data of specific interest or importance to the subject environment such as temperature, rainfall, air or water pollution, habitat destruction, animal population or intruders as well as local weather important to the operation of the airship such as high and low temperature, hours of sunlight, barometric pressure, wind and other conditions bearing upon the operation of the LTA based upon actual and projected weather changes.
II. A wireless transmission system, which sends the video and data from the LTA platform to either, a local station which is preferably a local ground station in reasonable proximity of the platform or to a satellite. The local station also operates to remotely control the flight and operation of the remotely controlled LTA. Data transmitted from the local station in the form of real time video and audio are preferably sent to a master control station which assembles the data for transmission to secure websites on the internet.
III. Video, audio and data, once received by the satellite or master control station is stored, manipulated, categorized and indexed and transmitted to subscribers to enhance knowledge and interest in the subject.
IV. The video and data on the secure website in one embodiment of the invention is made available to subscribers who by use of a password log onto the website and have access to the live video and data as well as the ability to control aerial cameras, ground cameras and possibly the location of the LTA platform in conjunction with the master control station and the local station.
The LTA platform, cruising or hovering over an area of interest at an altitude of 5 to 1,500meters, equipped with visible spectrum, infrared and multi-spectral video cameras with pan, tilt and zoom capability fitted with telephoto and wide angle lenses along with a GPS and data monitoring equipment provides a complete surveillance and study system that allows the constant, near real-time viewing and data collection of any ecosystem, habitat or animal population anywhere in the world from the subscriber""s personal computer by simply logging onto the secure website.
The novel method and system is readily adaptable and can be remotely controlled and moved as necessary for scientific study, monitoring changes, protection of the ecosystem, habitat or animal, or for the purpose of enhancing general interest in the subject. The novel system, unlike known systems, provides a stationary platform that can move with the migratory patterns of the subject being studied and allows the continuous monitoring of the subject, 24-hours a day, 7-days a week, without human intrusion into the area of study. It is by continual monitoring that a real understanding of an ecosystem, its condition and the scope of factors that have an impact can be studied.
The LTA platform can optionally be equipped with a Global Positioning System, which will allow the subscriber to log onto the system, pull down a map of the exact location being viewed and track the movement of the subject animals or view exactly where the subject area is located in a given country. The map can also be used to track migratory routes and animal territorial patterns as they relate to the environment. Scientists and environmental experts generally accept that changes in one ecosystem probably have an effect on other ecosystems. The destruction of the rain forest probably impacts both contiguous and distant ecosystems. Melting ice flows may impact vegetation or other factors in other ecosystems. As with the example of the panda many times influences are subtle and need both an aerial and ground perspective as well as mobility within a particular ecosystem for evaluation.
The use of the novel system to define or move between multiple ecosystems while following and monitoring the subject of the ecosystem study as determined by scientists for the study provides a flexibility in tracking, measuring and monitoring a predetermined set of data that would track the general health of the ecosystem and specific changes to a specified number of variables. This data would be collected continuously over a long period of time and transmitted by the system to the secure website. There the data from the multiple sites would be loaded into special software that would analyze, measure and manipulate the data to determine any correlations or patterns that the data suggested. Continual monitoring, data collection and central data analysis from multiple ecosystems provides a tool for scientists to better understand the relationships among the ecosystems and how changes at one impacts other areas and the mobility to move from one site to another to monitor impact where the combination of ground and aerial data acquisition means such as cameras, listening devices and weather monitoring instruments provide insufficient perspective of the ecosystem within the footprint of the lighter-than-air platform.
The system and method of the invention also provides for certain specific applications not previously possible. By placing a non invasive collar on one of the animals in a given herd or animal group the entire herd or animal group can be tracked from the lighter-than-air platform for tracking along migratory routes since as a rule, the subjects move in herds or groups. The target animal can be tranquilized, and a collar placed upon it as is often currently done by various scientists and researchers. The collar sends out a signal which can be picked up by the payload sensors onboard the LTA platform and the system will command the various video, audio and data collection devices to record the herd or animal group that is being tracked.
For specific applications, the LTA platform can be outfitted with specific payloads that can collect data and send it back to the central website on:
High-resolution images, either close up or panoramic views of the rain forest canopy, deforested areas, areas being cut, streams, vegetation, animal herd migration, or natural disasters in a given area.
Measurement of both air and water pollution and the health of vegetation and biomass production.
Environmental impact studies
Analysis of rock and mineral formations in remote areas for identifying natural resources.
Monitoring crude oil pipelines for leaks and environmental damage.
The method and system of the invention can also link subscribers into action groups for protecting and possibly purchasing critical land areas from either private or public owners. The purchase of property in or around critical habitat areas and the placing of the property so purchased in an appropriate trust in order to protect said property could be an effective way to help mitigate destruction of the subject areas.
No known prior art system exists in which video and other relevant data of a remote property in and around a critical ecosystem or habitat is made available on the internet for possible protection or purchase by a group of subscribers that have been brought together on the master website. This application of the invention would serve to link individuals, corporate sponsor(s) and an environmental group(s) to form a virtual network of subscribers united in interest to study, preserve and protect the subject of the environmental study. This network would unify a group to promote dialog with the host country of the ecosystem, habitat or animal group, to government agencies and to international organizations in order to affect policy or create concern for the endangered ecosystem, habitat or animal group.
The system and method of the invention provides a 24-hours per day, 7-days per week real-time link between everything that is happening within a given ecosystem, habitat or animal group and subscribers and interested parties anywhere on the globe. For example, children will be able to watch the birth of lion cubs and view them daily as they grow to adulthood, all without human intervention.